Kelsey-Seybold Clinic
| HealthCare = Multi-specialty clinic system, healthcare research | Type = Primary Care/Teaching/Specialty Care | Speciality = Multi-specialty | Standards = AAAHC Certified | Emergency = Level II trauma centers located throughout Houston | Affiliation= Baylor College of Medicine and UT Houston through affiliation with Baylor St. Luke's Medical Center | Beds = over 1200 in related hospitals | Founded = 1949 | Closed = | Website = Official Website | Wiki-Links = |}} The Kelsey-Seybold Clinic is a large multi-specialty clinic system located in Greater Houston with its administrative headquarters in Shadow Creek Ranch, Pearland. The clinic system is a major provider of healthcare for NASA and a center for healthcare research. History The formation of starting 1949 by Dr. Mavis P. Kelsey with the purpose of combining primary and specialty medical services in one location in the city of Houston. This was a popular concept of the day based on the Mayo Clinic model. These types of clinics bring specialists, primary care physicians, nurses and other care givers together as a team to provide the best possible care. In 1949, Dr. Kelsey, an internal medicine specialist, leased space in the Hermann Professional Building and set up his practice. Over the next two years, he would welcome two of his Mayo friends, Dr. William D. Seybold, a surgeon, and Dr. William V. Leary, another internist, to the practice. Dr. Kelsey’s brother, John R. Kelsey, Jr., another Mayo-trained physician and specialist in gastroenterology, joined the practice in 1953. Also joining the multi-specialty team in the 1950s were a psychiatrist, cardiologist and rheumatologist. In 1953, Clinic doctors began serving rotations at area hospitals, including Hermann Hospital, Baylor University Medical College (now Baylor College of Medicine), and M.D. Anderson Cancer Center. On December 15, 1956, the Kelsey and Leary Foundation for the Advancement of Medicine was established to provide scholarships and financial support for research. The Kelsey Foundation, as it is known today, is involved in a variety of research projects with universities, pharmaceutical companies, government bodies and hospitals in the Texas Medical Center. Research areas include cancer, epilepsy, cardiology, diabetes and obstetrics. During the 1960s, the Clinic added more specialists and more departments. The rapidly expanding Radiology Department added lab technicians, while the multi-specialty team continued to grow with the addition of a pediatrician and otolaryngologist (Ear, Nose & Throat specialist). New departments included Pediatrics, Rheumatology, Dermatology, Urology, Ophthalmology and Dentistry. In 1964, the Clinic moved into new facilities at 6624 Fannin. That building is now the St. Luke's Medical Tower. Dr. Leary joined the staff of M.D. Anderson Cancer Center in 1965 and the Clinic's name was changed to Kelsey-Seybold Clinic. For over half a century, the Kelsey-Seybold name has been synonymous with multi-specialty healthcare in Houston. Affiliation with NASA In 1966, the Clinic became the first contract medical service provider for the National Aeronautics and Space Administration (NASA). Dr. Stanton P. Fischer, a pulmonologist, joined the staff a year earlier and assisted in providing executive physical examinations on NASA employees and other contractors. Throughout the clinic's long association with NASA, they have contributed medical support services to the Apollo, Skylab, Apollo-Soyuz and Space Shuttle and International Space Station (ISS). Concerning the ISS, Kelsey-Seybold has provided a NASA Support Physician in Moscow since the inception of the International Space Station. Dr. Jose F. Flores has served in that capacity since 1998. Additionally, Dr. Flores provides medical support at all Soyuz launches in Baikonur,Kazakhstan involving American astronauts and has also provided medical support at certain Soyuz landings. Flores attended the launch of Zarya, the first unmanned module launched by Russia in 1998 and has attended every manned Soyuz launch with an American astronaut on board to the present day. Kelsey-Seybold also provides contract medical services in six locations in the U.S. Patients served Among the many patients who came to Kelsey-Seybold Clinic in the late 60s and 70s were entertainers like Roy Rogers and international patients from Saudi Arabia, India and Africa. More Latin Americans visited Kelsey-Seybold Clinic than any other U.S. clinic during this period. In 1971, KSC opened its first neighborhood health center on Post Oak in the Uptown District of Houston. The success of that health center resulted in other locations being operated in downtown Houston, Sugar Land, The Woodlands and by Intercontinental Airport. Today, Kelsey-Seybold Clinic operates more than 20 neighborhood health centers in the Houston area. Current administrators and expansion In 1978, Dr. James C. Hoyle joined the staff of Pediatrics. Dr. Hoyle is the current Medical Director, Clinical Operations. In 1980, Dr. Spencer R. Berthelsen, an internist and current Chairman of the Board joined the group. Dr. William Seybold retired in 1979 and Dr. Mavis Kelsey retired in 1986. The Clinic they founded continued to increase its presence in the Houston service sector. In 1999, Kelsey-Seybold Clinic moved into its state-of-the-art Main Campus at 2727 West Holcombe Blvd. The Main Campus building provides primary and specialty care in a single location, an outpatient surgery center, and an urgent care center. Today, Kelsey-Seybold Clinic combines the expertise of more than 400 physicians in 50-plus medical specialties and sub-specialties and offers a full range of diagnostic testing services and treatments, serving more than 500,000 patients - including managed care plans, employer groups and the U.S. Department of Defense and the National Aeronautics and Space Administration. File:Kelsey-Seybold Clinic Main Campus Holcombe Ave.jpg|Kelsey-Seybold Clinic, Main Campus at 2727 W. Holcombe Avenue, Houston Headquarters The headquarters is located in a four story, building at the intersection of Shadow Creek Parkway and Kirby Drive in Shadow Creek Ranch, Pearland.Meeks, Flori. "Kelsey-Seybold expands its base in Pearland." Houston Chronicle. June 18, 2013. Retrieved on March 21, 2014."Affiliate provider" (Archive). Kelsey-Seybold. Retrieved on March 21, 2014. "Kelsey-Seybold Clinic Attn: Network Development 11511 Shadow Creek Parkway Pearland, Texas 77584" Previously the headquarters were in Houston."Frequently Asked Questions" (Archive, Archive) Kelsey-Seybold Clinic. Retrieved on December 18, 2013. "By mailing it to Kelsey-Seybold – The Lakes, Release of Information Dept., 8900 Lakes at 610, Houston, TX 77054." Matt Buchanan, the president of the Pearland Economic Development Corp. (PEDC), stated that the PEDC and the City of Pearland spent four years to convince Kelsey-Seybold to increase its Pearland operations. In 2011 Kelsey-Seybold announced plans to establish a new Pearland headquarters."Kelsey-Seybold to build 170,000-square-foot office facility in Pearland" (Archive). The Pearland Journal. Friday November 4, 2011. Retrieved on March 21, 2014. Nicholas Ro, the organization's vice president of legal and strategic affairs, stated that the nearby shopping, the area school districts, and the locations of many employees on the southside were reasons why the organization selected Pearland as a site for the new headquarters. At the time many employees of the central office lived in communities such as the Texas Medical Center area, Fort Bend County, and Clear Lake. The headquarters had a cost of $36 million, including the costs for equipment, construction, and fees. Construction began in May 2012. The construction was scheduled to be completed in June 2013. The first group of employees were scheduled to move in the third week of July of that year. Notes References 1. NASA-JSC awards contract to Kelsey-Seybold Clinic http://www.jsc.nasa.gov/news/releases/1999_2001/j00-40.html 2. Du-Vall, Mary Sit (Special to the Chronicle). "Kelsey-Seybold puts its stamp on medicine." Houston Chronicle. June 6, 2004. 3. http://www.kelsey-seybold.com Further reading * "Kelsey-Seybold to open Pearland administrative offices by Aug. 31, 2013" (Archive). The Pearland Journal. Monday February 20, 2012. * Nix, Kristi. "Kelsey-Seybold reveals reasons behind Pearland move" (Archive). The Pearland Journal. Wednesday July 17, 2013. Updated Monday July 22, 2013. Category:Clinics Category:Institutions in the Texas Medical Center Category:Lyndon B. Johnson Space Center Category:1949 establishments in Texas